hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Ants
|name = Chimera Ants |kanji = |kana = キメラ゠アント |romaji = Kimera Anto |alias = Gourmet Ants (グルメアント, Gurume Anto) |primary ability = Phagogenesis (Queen-only) |located in = Human World Dark Continent |manga debut = Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 76 (2011)}} Chimera Ants (キメラ゠アント or , Kimera Anto) are extremely dangerous insects designated quarantine level one. Also known as "Gourmet Ants" (グルメアント, Gurume Anto) due to carefully selecting their food, they have voracious appetites and can consume several times their own weight within a single day. It is not uncommon for Chimera Ants to devour their preferred fodder species to extinction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 In general, not even Chimera Ant queens become bigger than 10 centimeters, but gigantic Chimera Ant queens (over 2 meters tall) can be found in the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 The Hunter Association classified the colony led by Meruem as a B level threat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Biology Chimera Ant queens possess an entirely unique method of reproduction known as Phagogenesis ( , Sesshoku Kōhai), a term meaning reproduction through devouring. By eating other creatures, a Chimera Ant queen can impart the characteristics of ingested creatures onto the next generation of Chimera Ants it gives birth to. She can produce up to five Ants with one meal. To take advantage of the genes of a particular species, Chimera Ants have been known to feed until the fodder species is driven to extinction in its ecosystem. Humans are known to be extremely nutritious fodder for Chimera Ant queens. Each generation of Chimera Ants is profoundly different from the one that preceded it, and even individual Ants from the same generation exhibit profound genetic differences,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 which are expressed by their unique appearance: a fodder species/Ant hybrid, the former component depending on the queen's diet. Genes from multiple species can be mixed in the same Ant. Regardless of their non-insect genes, many of them retain arthropod legs. Thanks to the unique method of reproduction of the species, Chimera Ant soldiers often inherit advantageous traits of the fodder species the queen fed on. Should the prey in question be humans, the resulting Ants will be more intelligent than ones born from wild animals to different extents, stronger, have the ability to talk, learn and operate machinery such as firearms, and even the potential to use Nen. Conversely, some of the more primitive ones are capable of feeling aura without seeing it,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 possibly due to their superior affinity with nature. Higher-ranked soldier Ants are born with the ability to see aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Chimera Ants are capable of surviving decapitation for a whole day.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 However, this is not always the case for those born with human genes,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195 including the Queen herself, who died as a result of having several organs destroyed by her son. Like all other living beings, they need to breathe, although the manner in which they do so varies with their genes. It is unknown how ordinary Chimera Ants communicate. The Queen who drifted from the Dark Continent to the human world could issue orders telepathically, possibly with the aid of specific sound signals.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Despite her high level of intelligence, however, the fodder species she feeds on affects the mental and communication abilities of her offspring, to the point that some of them may be unable to express complex concepts that an Ant with human intelligence would ordinarily be able to understand. Some soldier Ants born with human genes acquired the ability to speak while also retaining their telepathy, whereas Royal Guards (and, presumably, kings) lack the ability altogether and can resort exclusively to verbal communication.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Chimera Ants, or at least the ones born with human genes, have the potential to recollect events that occurred to the individuals whose genetic material they ended up inheriting, to the point some of them consider themselves as being the exact same person reborn. These memories are the reason some of them were able to talk right after being born. The personality of the fodder human can affect a Chimera Ant to varying degrees, and many remember their former names. In some cases, Chimera Ants can recall everything about their past life,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 while in others the memories are only subconscious. Koala believes that this is made possible by the human soul surviving through the process of Phagogenesis. Having a strong will as a human being makes it more likely for one to be reborn as a Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 Hierarchy and Behavior A Chimera Ant colony is organized into a military-like chain of command. At the top of the hierarchy is the Queen ( , Joō), who hunts on her own until she produces a sufficient amount of soldiers to procure food in her stead. In the meanwhile, she keeps moving until she finds a suitable location to build a nest, after which she spawns hordes of Construction Ants ( , Kenchiku Ari), where she remains until her death. She produces a King ( , Ō'') at regular intervals, who leaves the nest to mate with a female of another species and impregnating the next generation's Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 Right below the Queen and King in the hierarchy are the Royal Guards ( , ''Chokuzoku Goei-gun—lit. "Immediate Guard Force"), a handful of elite soldiers. Initially tasked with protecting the Queen, they are assigned to the King after his birth and leave the nest with him. A Queen's appetite increases while she prepares to give birth to the Royal Guards, at which point she stops spawning Soldiers, and peaks while she is pregnant with the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 Soldier Ants are organized in three ranks, their number is inversely proportional to their degree of strength and authority: directly under the Royal Guards, and, after the King's birth, the Queen, are the Squadron Leaders ( , Shidan-chō), each in command of a group of Officers ( , Heitai-chō—lit. "Chief Soldier"), who in turn have authority over Peons ( , Sentō-hei—lit. "Combat Soldier") and Drudges ( , Zatsumu-hei—lit. "Chores Soldier"). After the Queen's demise, her underlings, starting from the Squadron Leaders, then spreading to the Officers as the chain of command breaks, become copycat Kings and leave the nest to spread their own seed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 The giant Chimera Ant Queen who conquered NGL also produced a different type of ant on whose back where the amniotic sacs where the three Royal Guards incubated. Following her death, at least one of her Squadron Leaders reorganized his division: he split his Officers between a minority of Assistant Squadron Leaders ( , Shidan-chō Hosa)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 240 and a larger group of lower-ranked Captains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 236Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 Additionally, the Royal Guards created a whole new species of soldiers by turning living humans into Chimera Ant hybrids.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 One of them had her emotions separated from her memories, for which she was labelled as an experimental specimen ( , Jikken Heishi—lit. "Experimental Soldier").Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 A Squadron Leader exhibited a similar ability, although her hybrids did not acquire Nen abilities as a result of the process.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 When the giant Queen spawned soldiers with human genes, her offspring began to acquire a strong sense of individuality. This first manifested in their request to have names, a concept that ended up fascinating the Queen herself. Due to her often feeding off criminals from NGL, many of her subjects became vicious, hunting, torturing and killing humans for fun.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 The strength of the human ego ended up causing inner conflicts that in the long run undermined the chain of command.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 297 Development and Reproduction A Chimera Ant's life starts from an egg, which the Queen hangs from the ceiling of her shelter. When it hatches a Chimera Ant will emerge in full adult form ready to work for the Queen. The Queen is the center of reproduction. In the event that she should die, reports state that male soldier Ants will break from the colony and will become copycat Kings, trying to forcibly mate with females of other species to give birth to a new generation of Ants. In the giant Queen's colony, this process started before her demise, when she lost her ability to procreate. It is not known if female soldier Ants could breed with males of other species, as the only known case that attempted to start her own colony was Zazan, who used her stinger and Nen abilities to turn humans into Chimera Ant hybrids instead of laying eggs like her mother. The "Selection" is a method for producing soldiers that the Royal Guards serving under Meruem developed after developing human-like intelligence and gaining knowledge of Nen. This method entails manipulating humans and has them control their own aura in order to strike other humans. Humans targeted this way either develop Nen skills or die. Survivors are then enveloped in a special cocoon created by Shaiapouf and turned into human-Chimera Ant hybrids. Types of Chimera Ants * Condor: Colt * Alligator: Alligator * Mantis: Mantis * Penguin: Peggy * Turtle: Turtle * Bull: Bihorn * Panda: Small Bear * Cheetah: Cheetu * Frog: Frog * Lobster: Bloster * Scorpion (with Crocodile transformation): Zazan * Chameleon: Meleoron * Mosquito: Mosquito * Centipede: Centipede * Koala: Koala * Spider: Pike * Lion: Leol * Rabbit: Hina * Dragonfly: Flutter * Armadillo: Baro * Rhino: Rhino * Pig: Pig * Cat: Neferpitou * Butterfly: Shaiapouf * Unknown Magical Beasts: Menthuthuyoupi * Wolf: Welfin * Rat: Kite * Beetle: Boki and Pell * Stag Beetle: Small Beetle * Snake: Snake * Owl (with Gorilla transformation): Hollow * Bat: Bat * Octopus: Ikalgo * Aquatic Animal: Ortho Siblings * Sharksucker: Remora * Ant: Shidore Mixed Chimera Ants * Octopus/Squid: Octopus * Rabbit/Bull-headed Shrike: Rammot * Centaur (Snake/Horse): Yunju * Reptile/Fish: Gun-toting Ant * Gorilla/Crab: Gorilla * Bombardier Beetle/Dung Beetle: Carabid Beetle Unclear/Indeterminable Chimera Ants * Meruem * Gyro * Taragetter * Inzagi * Maenole * Chiona * Reikei * Goran * Baital * Zem * Pokoro * Gaftz Pouf's Human-Ant Hybrids * Scaled Fish: Palm Siberia Meruem's Colony Sorting The "Sorting"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 223 (also called "Selection")Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 is a project laid out by the Royal Guards and the first step towards world conquest. After installing themselves in the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, they manipulate the country's leader to announce a mandatory rally in the capital Peijin in ten days' time, which every single citizen, including the elderly, the infirm, and public servants, is forced to participate in. Once the whole population is gathered, starting from 12:00 p.m., the Royal Guards are supposed to awaken their Nen by force, using Neferpitou's Manipulation ability to concentrate aura into the fist of a puppet, striking each citizen. Survivors with the physical and mental capabilities to serve as soldiers will be placed into cocoons that will turn them into human-Ant hybrids and give them Nen abilities, in order to increase the quality of the King's foodHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 246 as well as to create a powerful army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 230 It was estimated that only 1% of the citizens of East Gorteau would survive the "Sorting", resulting in an army of 50,000 Nen users and the death of 4,950,000 people. Due to a large number of individuals to "sort", Neferpitou started the procedure as early as 10 days prior to the rally, starting from the eastern border and moving towards the capital. Due to Killua's and later Morel and Knov's interference, however, this remote "Sorting" had to be suspendedHunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 after it produced 5,000 hybrids. The main phase of the "Sorting", which was supposed to be carried out in front of the Royal Palace, never took place. Unification "Unification" is the second step of the Royal Guards' program. It consists in utilizing the army of 50,000 Nen-using hybrids created through the "Sorting" to conquer all countries in the Human Territorial Waters (the part of the world where humans live).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 After being swayed by Komugi,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 287 Meruem resolved to allow the few humans deserving to live to survive in his future kingdom without unjust want.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 Impressed with Netero's efforts and power, and recognizing that the ego of humans makes them an unsuitable species to feed on, he later planned to institute a special preserve where humans could settle permanently, and to screen the quality and quantity of humans to consume carefully. Shortly prior to his death, Meruem seemed to rethink his ambitions completely, considering using his power to benefit mankind. His indecision makes it difficult to determine if he would have wanted to go through with it had he not been poisoned.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 Due to the "Sorting" not being completed and the death of Meruem and the Royal Guards, the "Unification" project was never started. Plot Chimera Ant arc An enormous injured Chimera Ant Queen is stranded on the shores of NGL. Initially feeding on bats, fishes, and crabs, she produces soldier Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 After feasting on two humans, she prioritizes humans as her food. She moves on to another lair deeper in NGL while her minions hunt enormous quantities of humans to satisfy his voracious appetite. Following Meruem's birth,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 the majority of the Ants opt to abandon the Queen as they seek to establish their own kingdoms, though some capitulate to humanity. As they explore new lands, they come into conflict with various humans, including the Phantom Troupe, and the Hunter Association sends exterminators after them. Meruem and his Royal Guards settle in the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, usurping control of the country from Ming Jol-ik.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Taking advantage of its authoritarian policies, they lure the civilian population in order to conduct a Selection process. Several former Squadron Leaders end up serving Meruem.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 However, the Extermination Team sent to the Republic of East Gorteau wipes out the hostile Ants, while the remaining Ants accept a peaceful co-existence with humanity.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc When Ging Freecss talked with Cheadle Yorkshire, he explained that when Netero blew himself up, 100 Hunter Association airships headed to East Gorteau, acting unbeknownst to the Zodiacs and the majority of the Hunters. Ging only managed to gather this information due to his acquaintances with the pilots and mechanics in the Hunter Association. Those Hunters picked up around 5,000 hybrid human-beast cocoons that the Chimera Ants have left behind. Every single creature in the cocoons can use Nen and they have probably all hatched by now. Pariston wants to play with them in a "big garden" or potentially setting the framework for the next Hunter Exam in which candidates will have to fight Chimera Ants who know how to use Nen to gain a Hunter License. Dark Continent Expedition arc Ging arrives in the lair of Beyond Netero's Expedition Team and confronts Pariston. He guesses that depending on how the Hunter Association responds to Beyond's provocation regarding the Dark Continent, Pariston may send in 5,000 Chimera soldiers. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Trivia * In the official databook, the species name also appears as "Chmera Ant''sic'']".Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 146) * Although there are several Chimera Ants with distinct recollections of their human components, only Leol and Ikalgo have shown to retain conscious memories of their animal part. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation, Kite destroys a normal Chimera Ant colony in KakinHunter × Hunter - Episode 76 (2011) before meeting the giant Ant specimens later in the story. Translations around the World References Site Poll Navigation ar:نمل_الكيميرا de:Chimera_Ameisen es:Hormigas_Quimera fr:Kimera_Ants id:Semut_Chimera ms:Semut_Kimera pl:Mrówki_Chimerze pt:Chimera_Ants ru:Муравьи-химеры zh:嵌合蟻 Category:Fauna Category:Group Category:Chimera Ants Category:Magical beast